clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret Items
catalog, if you find secret items, a message like this one will pop up]] Secret items require a click on any catalog. They our sometimes hard to find, but sometimes easy. The Red and Blue Viking Helmets are hidden in every catalog. In April 2012 Club Penguin made it easier to find secret items by making the page sparkle and make a "ding" sound if you roll your mouse over the correct spot and click on it. Secret clothing (Penguin Style) :See main article, List of Secret Items in the Penguin Style. Secret furniture (Better Igloos catalog) May 2008 *Palm tree disguised in the "P" --> Palm tree *Large house plant --> Coffee shop tree *Vase --> Plush gray chair *Window of Pink plastic castle --> Inflatable dragon *Kitchen sink --> Cake June-July 2008 *Surf Beach Towel --> Inflatable dragon *Sea Weed --> Clam *Sunset Painting --> Lava Lamp July-August 2008 *Upright Piano --> Guitar Stand *Coffee Shop Tree --> Vegetable Garden *Palm Tree --> Flower Planter *Sea Weed --> Clam September-October 2008 *Wall Chalkboard --> Chalkboard *Fire on Pizza Oven (Click Twice) --> Stainless Steel Fridge *Third Music Note --> Guitar Stand *Umbrella on Umbrella Table --> Blender October-November 2008 *Books on Student Desk --> Chalkboard *Fire on Pizza Oven (Click Twice) --> Stainless Steel Fridge *Guitar Stand --> Music Stand November-December 2008 *Christmas Ribbon --> Leaning Tree *Control Terminal --> Welcome Mat *Guitar Stand --> Music Stand December 2008-January 2009 *Fruit on the Mistletoe in the 'Christmas Collection' Page --> Leaning Tree *Velvet Rope --> Welcome Mat January-February 2009 *Terracotta Sun --> Superhero Stage Poster *Velvet Rope --> Welcome Mat February-March 2009 *Pinata --> Aquarium *Right Tower on the first Snow Fort --> Green Birdhouse *Velvet Rope --> Welcome Mat March-April 2009 *Electric Guitar Shadow Box --> Disco Ball *"Puffle" in "Puffle Posters" --> White Puffle Poster *Koi Pond --> Ice Table *Pinata --> Aquarium (Goldfish included) *Velvet Rope --> Welcome Mat *Right Tower on the first Snow Fort --> Green Birdhouse April-May 2009 *Right Cornstalk on the Garden item --> Picket Fence *Largest ball of Poodle Plant --> Wheelbarrow *Electric Guitar Shadow Box --> Disco Ball *"Puffle" in "Puffle Posters" --> White Puffle Poster *Koi Pond --> Ice Table *Pinata --> Aquarium (Goldfish included) May-June 2009 *Fish on Medieval Banner --> Penguin Knight Sculpture *Largest ball of Poodle Plant --> Wheelbarrow *Right Cornstalk on the Garden item --> Picket Fence *Electric Guitar Shadow Box --> Disco Ball June-July 2009 *Fire on the Bamboo Torch --> LCD TV *Fish on Medieval Banner --> Penguin Knight Sculpture *Largest ball of Poodle Plant --> Wheelbarrow *Right Cornstalk on the Garden item --> Picket Fence July-August 2009 *CD on the Gramophone --> Band Stage *DJ Table --> Wall Speaker *Stone Column Ruin --> Guitar Stand *Fire on the Bamboo Torch --> LCD TV *Fish on Medieval Banner --> Penguin Knight Sculpture *Largest ball of Poodle Plant --> Wheelbarrow *Right Cornstalk on the Garden item --> Picket Fence August-September 2009 *On the picture on Page 1 on the grill of the stove --> Bowling Pin *Top Left Hand side of the window --> Bowling Alley *Grill on stove(where you can BUY the stove, not in the picture with the brown penguin) --> Fridge *CD on the Gramophone --> Band Stage *DJ Table --> Wall Speaker *Stone Column Ruin --> Guitar Stand *Fire on the Bamboo Torch --> LCD TV *Fish on Medieval Banner --> Penguin Knight Sculpture September-October 2009 *Speaker hole of the Ticket Booth --> Piano *Top Left Hand side of the window --> Bowling Alley *The buttons or switches of the Electric Stove --> Fridge *CD on the Gramophone --> Band Stage *DJ Table --> Wall Speaker *Lights of the Construction Barrier --> Bowling Pin *Stone Column Ruin --> Guitar Stand *Fire on the Bamboo Torch --> LCD TV October-November 2009 *Big dark red brick on the Iron Gate --> Puffle Jack-O-Lantern *Top-left small window on the Creppy Cottage Cut-Out --> Cauldron *First Jank-O-Lantern on the left side for the LCD TV *Tombstone --> Goofy Jack-O-Lantern *Speaker hole of the Ticket Booth --> Piano *Top Left Hand side of the window --> Bowling Alley *The buttons or switches of the Electric Stove --> Fridge *Lights of the Construction Barrier --> Bowling Pin *CD on the Gramophone --> Band Stage *DJ Table --> Wall Speaker November-December 2009 *Seat of modern chair on page 1 --> Hat Rack *The wooden object (the one on the right) in the large aquarium on page 2 --> Shoe Rack *Right-front leg of the Coffee Table on page 2 --> Wood Stove *The tower on the right of the words 'SNOW FORT' on page 3 --> Fireplace *The top of the Snow Fortress Wall on page 4 --> Icicles *Big dark red brick on the Iron Gate on page 5 --> Puffle Jack-O-Lantern *Top-left small window on the Creppy Cottage Cut-Out on page 5 --> Cauldron *First Jank-O-Lantern on the left side on page 6 --> LCD TV *Tombstone on page 6 --> Goofy Jack-O-Lantern *Speaker hole of the Ticket Booth on page 7 --> Piano *Top Left Hand side of the window on page 9 --> Bowling Alley December-January 2009/10 *Blue bird on Santa hat snowman on page 1 --> Nutcracker *Red ribbon on Christmas wreath on page 3 --> Small Christmas Tree *Star on top of large Christmas tree on page 3 --> Christmas Lights *Seat of modern chair on page 4 --> Hat Rack *The wooden object (the one on the right) in the large aquarium on page 5 --> Shoe Rack *Right-front leg of the Coffee Table on page 5 --> Wood Stove *The tower on the right of the words 'SNOW FORT' on page 6 --> Fireplace *The top of the Snow Fortress Wall on page 7 --> Icicles *Big dark red brick on the Iron Gate on page 8 --> Puffle Jack-O-Lantern *Top-left small window on the Creppy Cottage Cut-Out on page 8 --> Cauldron *First Jank-O-Lantern on the left side on page 9 --> LCD TV *Tombstone on page 9 --> Goofy Jack-O-Lantern January-February 2010 *Seat of stone couch on page 1 --> Portal Box *Middle blue stone on stone lamp on page 2 --> HD TV *The middle of the ski on the left side on the ski rack on page 3 --> Snowboard Rack *Blue bird on Santa hat snowman on page 5 --> Nutcracker *Red ribbon on Christmas wreath on page 6 --> Small Christmas Tree *Star on top of large Christmas tree on page 6 --> Christmas Lights *Seat of modern chair on page 7 --> Hat Rack *The wooden object (the one on the right) in the large aquarium on page 7 --> Shoe Rack *The tower on the right of the words 'SNOW FORT' on page 8 --> Fireplace *The top of the Snow Fortress Wall on page 9 --> Icicles February-March 2010 *Inside the mailbox on page 1 --> Blue Lamp *Seat of stone couch on page 5 --> Portal Box *Middle blue stone on stone lamp on page 6 --> HD TV *The middle of the ski on the left side on the ski rack on page 7 --> Snowboard Rack *Blue bird on Santa hat snowman on page 9 --> Nutcracker *Red ribbon on Christmas wreath on page 10 --> Small Christmas Tree *Star on top of large Christmas tree on page 10 --> Christmas Lights March-April 2010 *2nd deck on the Burgundy Bookshelf on page 1 --> Green Deck Chair *Pole on Burgundy Curtains on page 2 --> Recycle Bin *Green on Burgundy Lamp on page 2 --> Green Bookcase *Mouth of Green Vase on page 3 --> HD TV *Top of Tree Stump on page 4 --> Clover Balloon *Lowest stone on Wishing well on page 6 --> Clover Garland *Inside of mailbox on page 8 --> Blue Lamp Secret Furniture (Love your Pet) These are the cheats that stays on the catalog forever: *The black puffle and red puffle on the puffle houses page-->red and grey puffle house *The word BEDZ on the Puffle Bedz-->grey bed *And there is the Puffle Condo by clicking the 'S' of 'TOYS' Secret Clothing/Furniture (Snow and Sports) June 2008 *Soccer Ball --> Cleats August 2008 *The right pom-pom that the cheerleader is holding on the page beside the page selling the Flashing Lure Fishing Rod --> Orange Football helmet November 2008 *Furniture section of the Snow and Sports catalog: the "N" on The word "furniture" --> Pommel Horse January 2009 *Climbing Wall -->Mountain Climber Gear & Hiking Boots March 2009 *Waving baseball player in the background--> Green Baseball Uniform & Green Ball Cap *Pitcher's Mound --> Red Ball Cap May 2009 *Soccer Ball falling from sky --> Green Soccer Jersey November 2009 *Green onlooker penguin on page 1 --> Green Hockey Jersey *Green onlooker penguin on page 2 --> Green Goalie Gear *The word 'ICE' on page 3 --> White Pom-Poms February 2010 *Waving baseball player in the background--> Green Baseball Uniform & Green Ball Cap *Pitcher's Mound --> Red Ball Cap May 2010 *Click on the ball on the pole on the very first page to get the Green Soccer Jersey. September 2010 *Click on the blue cheerleader's beak for the blue sneakers. *Click on the feet of the red and yellow cheerleaders for the red and yellow sneakers. *Click on the yellow cheerleader's beak for the white pom-poms. Secret Clothing (Cove Catalog) *The word "WAVES" --> Silver Surfboard Secret clothing (Costume Trunk) Ruby and the Ruby *Doorknob on the page with Tenor and Dom --> Dark Detective Coat *On the HOW TO GET COINS page, drag that down for the Noir Background. Fairy Fables *Cassette Player --> Silver Wand Quest for the Golden Puffle *The Golden Puffle --> Crook and Flail Team Blue vs Team Red *Ball Eric the Red is holding --> Viking Helmet Penguin Play Awards *The trophy on the first page --> Penguin Awards Background *The hat above the "P" of The Penguins That Time Forgot --> Cheap Time Travel Hat *The "VS" on the superheroes page --> Squidzoid Costume *The periscope on the Underwater Adventures page --> Lobster Costume The Haunting of the Viking Opera *Viking Helmet on top of the letter "g" --> Viking Helmet *Viking Helmet on top of the letter "g" x4 --> Blue Viking Helmet *Viking Helmet on top of the letter "g" x4 and when you see the Blue Viking Helmet click the purple penguin (Helga)-->Gold Viking Helmet Secret Furniture (Pirate Catalog February-March 2009 *Steering Wheel --> Life Ring *Little Island on Furniture Map --> Port Hole Secret clothing (The FISH) *Sunglasses --> Night-vision goggles Secret Igloos (Igloo Upgrades) *The crowbar at the corner in page 4 --> Secret Stone Igloo *Door of Deluxe Snow Igloo --> Secret Deluxe Stone Igloo *Click all the words "candy" (4 times) --> Gingerbread House (By the way, this cheat worked before December 2009) *Click on the purple flowers on the Green Clover Igloo for the Bamboo Hut. [ This is only for the April 2010 catolog] *Click on the door on the Ice Castle Igloo to get the Pink Ice Castle Igloo. Secret Clothing (Martial Artworks) *The Bolt and the Thunder Gi are on the Bottom right lotus painting on the Lightning Gi and The Storm page. *The Cinder and the Tea Ceremony Robe are on the Top left lotus on the next page. *The Crimson Sun Robe is on the Top right lotus on the Golden Sun Robe page. Secret Wigs (Big Wigs) *Spikester Wig--> The Spikette Secret Puffles/Puffle Items (Adopting and Caring for Your Puffle) *Click on the Black puffle and the Red puffle to get the Red house for 500 coins and the Grey house for 500 coins. *Click on the red "Z" in puffle bedz and the gray bed will pop up. click on the purple "toys" and the puffle condo will pop up. Secret Items in Special Catalogs Music Jam 2008 catalog **Dot on 'i' of 'Music Catalog' --> Red Electric Guitar Music Jam 2009 catalog **Dot on the i in the word Music --> Snare Drum and Drumsticks **Middle of the O in the word Catalog --> Black Electric Guitar Viking Helmets ]] ]] ]] ]] Viking helmets are secret items that always appear in Penguin Style. The Red and Blue Viking Helmets are still available in the catalog, but the Gold Viking Helmet no longer appears hidden in Penguin Style mostly likely due to it now being available in Club Penguin: Game Day! The Pink Viking Helmet was only available once in Rockhopper's Rare Items. Category:Lists Category:Clothing Category:Printed Media Category:Secrets Category:Club Penguin Category:Items Category:Article Category:Article Category:Furniture Category:Puffles